


like the perfect night

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is looking for a flatmate and finds one in Kurt Hummel. Weird as that may be, they do get along. Things get even weirder when Blaine comes into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the perfect night

Sebastian almost groans out loud when his phone rings.  He's just entered the coffee shop that's right around the corner in the hope that he may finally have some moments to himself. So far he's spent his days mostly with reading through some court protocols and listening to about five people who've found the announcement he'd posted on the Internet. 

He courses himself for his major ego. Just before he's started studying, he'd claimed that he can perfectly live on his own and doesn't need his parents' money as long as they pay for his tuition at least. And his father, sadistic as he is, thought it would may be a useful lesson to set his son free on the world with only a thousand dollars to get started.

That's been a bit more than a month ago, now he's run out of money and there's no way he can afford his flat on his own. So he'd decided that he should probably get a flatmate. There's one room that was originally supposed to be an office, but he doesn't mind working in his bedroom if that means he can at least stay in this flat. 

He takes the phone out of his pocket and is not even surprised that it's an unknown number that's calling him. "Yeah?"

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'm ca--"

"Kurt?!", Sebastian repeats. Of course, he should've known Kurt would eventually end up in New York but he hadn't thought the other boy would accept sharing a flat with a stranger. 

"Hang on. Sebastian, is that _you_?", Kurt sounds horrified, his voice even an octave higher than usually (Sebastian is really impressed that this is possible). 

"Oh, how small the world.", Sebastian can't even suppress a chuckle. It is really less than a one in a million chance to be in New York and run into a person who hates you.

"Wow, I-- um-- I guess this call is a bit unnecessary now.", Kurt answers. He really sounds uncomfortable and that should be enough to stop Sebastian from uttering the following response: "Okay, right. The room is yours if you want." 

"What?"

"Well, I know you don't like to wear boy clothes so I won't have to worry about my flatmate stealing mine.", Sebastian elaborates. He doesn't feel like telling Kurt he'd rather move together with someone he already knows at least a bit than with a complete stranger. 

He can basically hear the bitchface Kurt gives him. "Haha, very funny.", he says in a monotone voice. "Wait-- are you serious?" 

"You must know, my collection of clothes is sacred--"

"I meant the offer, Smythe."

"I know that. Just thought you'd enjoy talking fashion.", Sebastian replies dryly. 

"I doubt that you know anything about that. I've seen you out of the Dalton blazer once and you dressed like _Finn_."

"Ouch, that hurt.", Sebastian says playfully. "Guess I'll have to look for someone else to move in. Goodbye, Kurt--" 

"No, wait!", apparently Kurt is desperate to find a flat as he is to find a flatmate. "Your flat doesn't even have a living room, does it? So basically, we could live without even having to see each other."

"Sounds pleasant.", Sebastian answers. "Not having to breathe in the chemicals you put into your hair unless you forget to open the bathroom window." 

"Don't tell me you're a world saviour now."

"I'll send you some pictures later and then you can think about it."

"Please no nudes."

Sebastian smirks. "Oh babe,  you're certainly not one to receive some."

"Call me 'babe' one more time and you'll wish you were abandoned when you were one."

"See ya, Kurt.", Sebastian laughs before hanging up. 

This is certainly not what he expected, but at least it won't be boring if Kurt agrees to take the room, he thinks while saving Kurt's number. He decides to ignore any other calls he gets until Kurt replies. Which means he can finally relax.  With a smile he walks up to the counter and orders his coffee. 

He doesn't need to take the pictures,  they're already saved on his phone from when an earlier caller requested some, but he thinks it's better to not send them instantly. After all,  he doesn't want Kurt _Elizabeth_ Hummel to think that he's desperate for a flatmate, even when it's actually true. He'll enjoy his coffee, walk home slowly and then take a relaxing bath. Maybe then he'll send the photos.

 

 **From Princess:** If you help me carry my stuff, we have a deal.

 **To Princess:** I could also just laugh at your attempts of carrying a dressing table up the stairs.

 **From Princess:** Funny, Smythe. But I'll have you know that apart from a bed and wardrobe there's not any furniture that I own.

 **To Princess:** I haven't thought you were one to be minimalistic.

 **From Princess:** And I haven't thought you'd live in a small apartment, looking for a flatmate.

 **To Princess:** Touché. When do you want to move in?

 **From Princess:** Next weekend probably? Do you have time then?

 **To Princess:** Think that could work.

 

Sebastian hasn't expected Kurt to show up that early. Actually, he's thought Kurt would put it off as long as possible. After all,  he may have agreed to take the room but they still aren't on friendly terms. But there he is, Saturday morning, in bed when the doorbell wakes him up. drowsy he gets up and to the door without any second thinking. In that very moment, he doesn't even think that it could be Kurt outside. He presses the button to open the door downstairs and opens the one here, rubbing his eye as he yawns. 

"Jeez, I might overthink that with the stairs he--", Kurt wheezes while climbing up the stairs. "--if I have to endure this view any longer."

Sebastian looks down on himself. He sleeps in boxershorts only and since he's gotten up just a few seconds ago, he still isn't wearing anything more. He strokes through his hair. "You know what? I'm too tired to properly respond. I'm gonna get dressed. You wanna come in and see the room in the flesh?" 

He sees a smirk creep up on Kurt's face before he nods. Sebastian let's him in and points at the spare room before vanishing into his own. He puts on some sweatpants and an old lacrosse shirt from Dalton. He walks past Kurt's room on his way to the bathroom and eyes him for a second.

"Kurt, are those _sweatpants_ ?", he asks as he enters the bathroom and keeps the door open so he can hear Kurt's answer. He's just started brushing his teeth when Kurt shows up in the doorway. 

"Figured in your company breaking every fashion rule whatsoever wouldn't stand out too much.", Kurt replies dryly and let's his eyes wander through the room. 

"I swear, if you wake me up that early on a day off every again, I'll rip out your hair one by one.", Sebastian tells him and cleans his mouth off the toothpaste. 

"It's about 10am.", Kurt raises an eyebrow. 

"You don't know how long I've been awake.", Sebastian shrugs. "And you certainly have no idea what I've been doing, Princess."

The truth is, he's been awake half the night doing stuff for college. His latest assignment is to study a case from beginning to the end but not look at the sentence. That he is supposed to judge on his own. But the case Sebastian's gotten is twisted and very difficult so after about four hours of thinking,  he'd just given up and tried to google it. Of course, he hasn't found anything. 

Kurt grimaces at him and turns to leave the room.

"Hey, where you're going?", Sebastian asks and combs through his hair. He decides he doesn't have to style it today. 

"Checking out the kitchen, what else?", Kurt shouts back.

Sebastian hurries after him and is for some reason relieved that Kurt actually seems to have simply passed Sebastian's room. 

"You fucking have bar stools?", Kurt asks but can't hide a grin. 

"Keeping it classy.", Sebastian returns the grin. 

"Yeah, sure. Like you always do.", Kurt says and shoots a look down to Sebastian's pants. 

"Okay, sweetie, stop checking me out and let's gets down to business."

Kurt only huffs and lets his hand linger on the leather of the stool only for a moment before turning around and walking to the door. Sebastian follows him downstairs and is quite surprised to see it is a van that Kurt walks up to.

“I thought you said you don't have many things?”, Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“I said I don't have much furniture. You forgot about my clothes.”, Kurt replies and gives him a sadistic smile.

Sebastian groans.

“Don't worry, there are also some books inbetween.”, Kurt assures him. “I packed everything so it doesn't get too heavy. Can't have Rachel Berry collapse under a box.”

“So you are still friends with Berry?”, Sebastian asks and accepts the box Kurt hands him. It actually isn't that heavy.

Kurt frowns. “Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?” He lifts up another box and enters the building.

Sebastian climbs up the stairs after him. “Well, I've figured you'd live with her. Since you're probably best friends forever or shit like that.”

“I see you're as naïve as I used to be.”, Kurt smiles at him when he puts down the box he's carried. “Living with Rachel is a pain in the ass. I'd thought my morning ritual is annoying but at least I don't wake up at like 4am and do _sport_ .”

“Morning ritual, huh?”, Sebastian repeats and smirks at him.

Kurt rolls his eyes and walks past him.

“So you moved out because she was annoying? Hey, big deal. Could've told you that before.”, Sebastian tells him when they walk down the stairs. “But actually, did you tell her like that? I would have _loved_ to see her face.”

“You're an disgusting asshole, Smythe.”, Kurt says and takes another box.

“No seriously, how did she take it?”

“I didn't actually say it like this... I didn't wanna have to be right in the middle of a dramatic scene, so I told her I wanted to give her some freedom to express herself more.”, Kurt gives in.

“Ahh,” Sebastian smiles. “I see. Keep up the illusion that the world only turns around Miss Rachel Berry.”

“It's called not wanting to hurt your friends, you dick.” Kurt nudges his arm against Sebastian's before climbing up the stairs again.

They don't talk much for a while while carrying the other boxes, but when those are gone and they're starting to collect the planks for the furniture, Sebastian asks, “How are things with Blaine?”

He's been curious ever since Kurt has called him. He knows that Blaine was a grade underneath and currently facing his senior year. However, it's his second semester already and soon he'd apply for NYADA as well. He's actually had quite a few talks about the future with him.

Kurt pulls his best bitchface. “Do you seriously think I'm gonna talk about Blaine with _you_ ?”

Sebastian presses his lips together. He should've expected Kurt to react like this. True, he'd still like to get into Blaine's pants, but that's no reason for Kurt to be so bitchy. After all, they're here in New York and Blaine is still stuck in Ohio. Also, when Blaine moves here Kurt will totally move together with him and then Sebastian won't have any chance anyway. But if the lady doesn't want to talk, he isn't gonna push her. “Wow, I was just trying to communicate.”

“It's none of your business.”, Kurt replies coldly and brushes against Sebastian's shoulder when he re-enters the building. It feels much stronger this time.

They only have to walk downstairs and up again two more times and the van is empty.

“You need help with putting the stuff together?”, Sebastian asks when he puts down the last few planks he's been carrying.

“No, I can do it myself. But first I need to return this van.”, Kurt answers.

“I can put it together while you're returning the car.”, Sebastian offers.

Kurt sighs. “Why are you even trying to be nice? Listen, we've had an agreement. I need a place to stay, you need a flatmate. Here we are. We said we could just ignore each other. I'd really like that right now, because I've had your meerkat face around the entire day and it's really annoying me.”

And with that Kurt storms out of the apartment. Sebastian can only stare after him, unsure what to think. Sure he hasn't expected that they would suddenly become best friends or anything, but he'd thought they'd gotten along pretty well the entire day. So what if he's mentioned Blaine? It's not like he'd told Kurt in detail about every little nasty thought he's had about Blaine. He'd merely asked how he is. Kurt seriously needs to get his ass out of the past or else he's gonna piss off everyone around him. 

He runs his hand through his hair while looking at the planks in front of him. He's pretty sure Kurt doesn't even know how to put a bed together. Manhands Berry has probably taken it down for him so he doesn't ruin his latest manicure. If Kurt actually would try to build it later,  it would take him into the early hours of morning, probably. And Sebastian really could use some good night's sleep for once in a while, so he kneels down and starts to do it himself. 

After an hour he is convinced it's actually the devil himself in disguise, here to make him pay for all the bad things he has ever done. So far he's put together like three boards but they just won't go together tight enough and therefore can be moved a lot. He's certain Kurt won't do anything than actually sleep here, probably, but still he fears it could fall apart and he doesn't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by Kurt's high-pitched screams. He frowns when the doorbell rings. 

With a sigh he gets up, careful not to touch the thing he's just created. He sloppily walks up to the door, his legs aching because he has barely moved them the past hour. For a second he's confused that it's Kurt who climbs up the stairs but then he remembers he hasn't given him a key yet. 

"Has the almighty Princess Elizabeth calmed down now?", he asks as Kurt passes him. 

Kurt only gives him a death stare until he's entered his room. "What? What have you done?", he sounds _offended_ . 

"Well, I thought before you hurt your make-up due to physical labour, I better start working here."

Kurt snorts. "You got together three pieces that don't even belong together. I am almost impressed by how incapable you are.", he smirks. 

"As if you can do it any better.", Sebastian responds. He doubts that Kurt doesn't shriek at the sound an electric screwdriver makes. 

"You know what? I bet I've put together bed and wardrobe within an hour.", Kurt tells him. Then he reaches into his back pocket and takes out his wallet. "You should go and grab something to eat. The last thing I had was breakfast and I'm well aware that you haven't even had that." He hands him a 20. "Chinese would be nice, if you like that. Or anything else. Really, I eat almost everything."

And before Sebastian can protest, Kurt has shoved him out of the door.

 

Living with Kurt is easy as long as they avoid each other. Kurt has labelled all of the things he's placed in the fridge with his name. The products in the bathroom are in an entirely separate drawer with a note that says "I know exactly how much I've got of everything". Sebastian is almost surprised it doesn't have a lock. Kurt is mostly outside and if he isn't, his room's door is closed with a really loud sound. 

But at the same time living with Kurt is the most annoying thing Sebastian's ever had to endure.

They barely see each other but when they do, it gets ugly. It's usually on Tuesdays, when they have to get up at the same time. 

The first incident was when Sebastian's been in the shower first, accompanied by Kurt's constant knocking on the door. Sebastian's had enough in the middle of drying himself off and simply opened the door for Kurt. Kurt was struck by surprise and simply stared at him.  

"Enjoying the view?", Sebastian asked with a smirk (although his best part was covered, actually). 

Kurt's respond was a huff and a crooked eyebrow, "Stop acting like you're hot when the only thing you've recently turned on was the microwave."

Another time Kurt has used up the last bit of coffee they'd stored. And Sebastian has been grumpy the entire day because he's had to leave the flat without a good coffee and get some coffee to go. And they never get his order right. 

They've slowly started to fall into a rhythm that makes it easy to even ignore each other then. Kurt gets the bathroom first, Sebastian the coffee. Sebastian has stopped styling his hair entirely lately because he doesn't have that much time in the bath before he needs to get going, but he doesn't need his hair to look. He could chop it off and still get plenty of dick if he wanted. They've both started to buy a kilo of coffee a week and it fits perfectly. 

  
So it's weird that after a month of ignoring each other (although in Sebastian's opinion it's impressive none of them has died), he hears a knock on his door while he's studying.  

"Yeah?", he turns his seat around, curious what Kurt wants from him. 

Kurt opens the door only a tiny bit and peaks his head inside. He doesn't look Sebastian in the eye. "Um... Hi."

"Do you want anything special or did you just miss my face?" 

Kurt pouts. "Actually, no. I wanted to ask... Um, can I use your TV?" 

"What?", Sebastian raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, I... ", Kurt steps inside finally and Sebastian can see the folder he's holding in his hands. "I need to watch TV for an assignment I have and as you know, I don't have one in my room. I'd watch with my laptop but it seems by charger decided to just not work anymore... So I thought maybe?"

For a second Sebastian considers telling him that he should go and watch at Berry's or whatever. What kind of assignment is watching TV anyways? But he sees that Kurt seems actually stressed about having to ask Sebastian and maybe he can put it to good use some day if Kurt owes him. So he agrees. "I'm staying here, though."

He wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Kurt alone in his room. Knowing the other boy, he would probably go through his drawers to find something that could embarrass Sebastian. Not that there is something, but Kurt doesn't need to know everything about him. Also, it could be fun to see how tensed Kurt is in his presence. 

Kurt only nods and walks up to Sebastian's sleeping couch. He sits down on it with his legs crossed and reaches for the TV remote. 

Sebastian sighs and turns around to his papers again. 

After a few minutes, however, he halfway turns around to the TV. "You've got to be kidding me." 

Kurt takes his eyes from the screen and looks at him in confusion. 

"I didn't know watching Project Runway is obligatory for NYADA.", Sebastian elaborates. 

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "What? I don't go to NYADA."

Now Sebastian is confused. He remembers Blaine telling him that Kurt applied for the school and even got to audition. And when he got to know Kurt is actually in New York now, he'd just assumed he must've gotten in. But apparently that wasn't the case. And it explains why he hasn't heard Kurt sing at least once. "You don't?" 

"No.", Kurt replies, shooting a look down for a short moment. "I'm studying design." 

Sebastian can't deny that it fits. He would never wear anything that Kurt does, but his ideas may be crazy enough to become the new Lagerfeld or whatever the names of designers. 

"Oh. Um, I study law."

Kurt can't hide a smile. "Fits to you. Twisting around what people said. I can see you do that." 

And Sebastian smiles back for a second, before he catches himself doing that and turning around to his work again.

He's not sure why, but he can't zoom out of the noise coming from the TV. At Dalton he's managed to study although the Warblers were around him all the time. For some reason they'd seemed to think Sebastian is the type to say “mi casa es tu casa”, although he definitely is not until he really has a reason. He can't ignore the people fighting on TV, their shrill voices that even beat Kurt's.

“What the fuck is Blue Zircon?”, he heard himself say after a particularly annoying anger attack from the girl on TV.

“Um,”, Kurt starts. His eyes remain on the screen, he didn't even notice how Sebastian turned around to him. “Some kind of blue. But it's also on the green scale.”

“So turquoise is what you're saying.”

“Well, not exactly. It's much more lighter--”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow when the girl has yet another screaming fit when she sees the light blue fabric that's handed her. “So that looks actually fitting.”

“Jeez, no, it's too blue.”

Sebastian huffs and mimics him. “Too blue.”

“Just because you can only comprehend the three basic colours doesn't mean others can't be more intelligent than you.”, Kurt shoots back.

“My room is mostly green and brown, which are, as far as I know, mixed colours.”, Sebastian replies with a proud face.

“Wow, someone must've taken advanced art class at Dalton. Miss Sumers really is a patient teacher.”

“Yeah, well, apparently she must be if she's taught you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Shut up, I need to watch that.”, he says and points at the TV.

“Run out of comebacks, aren't you?”

“No, I have an assignment to do.”

Sebastian sighs. “What exactly _is_ your assignment anyways? Apart from going deaf from the screaming?”

Kurt shakes his head shortly, but he's actually smiling a bit again. “Judging the outfits. Let's compare. What do you think of her idea?”

“I certainly wouldn't wear that dress.”, Sebastian huffs. “The colours actually look good together, the dark brown makes the blue stand out more. I think I've seen that together already. But I don't like the form.”

Kurt nods. “Well, for starters it's not blue, as I told you earlier. But I actually have to agree that I've seen that combination already. It kind of reminds me of Vocal Adrenaline. I should probably look that girl's name up later to find out if she's biased.”

“Oh, yeah, I bet you'd never put some high school nostalgia into your designs, huh?”, Sebastian remarks. He can recall that Kurt has worn pieces of show outfits at least three times since he's moved in.

“At least my outfits don't look like I drew them with my left hand.”, Kurt answers.

“Hey, was that against my style or the girl on TV?”  


After that afternoon they don't ignore each other that much any more. Sure, they still hold on to the new rhythm and traditions in their life living together, but when they pass each other, they talk to each other at least. It's mostly insults, but they aren't as aggressive as they used to be.

Kurt asks for the TV the next week again and although Sebastian actually wanted to work again while Kurt watched, once the show was running, the papers on Sebastian's desk are forgotten and they discuss the outfits on TV (which means, Kurt discusses the outfits and Sebastian complains about how annoying the participations are).

The week afterwards, Kurt asks again but this time he doesn't even take notes and Sebastian thinks he might doesn't even need it for college any more, but that he's merely a sucker for the show. This time he hasn't even taken out things to work on because it's impossible anyways.

Then Kurt just stops to ask whether he can use the TV and Sebastian doesn't even sit on his desk's chair anymore but on his couch next to Kurt. They even start talking about personal things from time to time. Sebastian doesn't exactly want to admit he needs money, but the truth is, he's run out even of the money his grandparents had save up for him going to university and he's noticed he should probably get a job. So he's asked Kurt if he has any clue what he could do that wouldn't take up too much time but still has a nice salary. Kurt doesn't even ask about his money problems but shared a few ideas with him.

The next week, Kurt even starts to bring some snacks. And Sebastian starts working at a library not far from their apartment. He's got to work twice a week for about four hours and gets enough money to pay his rent and buy some food. He won't be able to go out much or buy something nice for himself, but that's what you get from being a narcissistic asshole.

They still aren't exactly friendly to each other but they get along, they still tease each other but that's just it. Nothing's meant in a harmful way and they even start to chat in the mornings when they've both got time. At some point they don't even close their doors any more when they're studying because (at least for Sebastian) it's felt too claustrophobic anyways.  


"Blaine and I aren't a thing anymore.", Kurt says as he reaches over to take some of the popcorn. 

Sebastian stops chewing and turns his eyes away from the TV and up to Kurt instead. "What?" 

"Oh god, you swine! Could you swallow first?"

"Nah, I'm more of a spitter, actually.", Sebastian says dryly when his mouth is empty. "No, but seriously? What? And since when?" 

It surprises him that Kurt even tells him. He hasn't brought up Blaine in a while, and neither has Kurt. The only things they've talked about were merely trivial things like what they're watching on TV and mainly insults that may haven't been meant that seriously any more. 

He doesn't think it's his part to ask _why_ they haven't broken up, he isn't even sure how to react to this. If that had happened earlier, back in Ohio, he'd totally have gone after Blaine, but now he isn't here and of how much interest is it for him, really? 

"Um, shortly before I've moved in here, actually.", Kurt shrugs. He almost seems cool about it but Sebastian can see how his eyes are constantly moving around, somehow. 

"Really?" Sebastian's surprised about that. He doesn't have his own experiences with breakups but from what he's gathered, Kurt didn't seem like he went through a heartbreak. Maybe Kurt had broken up with Blaine? But when he thinks about how defensive Kurt had been back in Lima, he can barely imagine that.

He also doesn't say he's sorry or that it sucks, because Kurt probably wouldn't believe him. He doesn't even have the right to judge their relationship, probably, but he actually is one of the people who were certain that Kurt and Blaine made up a fit pair. Not that he'd tell Kurt about that.

Especially now that it's over.

What surprises him is that Kurt actually tells him about it. “Yeah, it... the distance-- it wasn't working probably. We both agreed it's better this way.”, he says casually.

“So, you're gonna be back together once Blaine's here.”, Sebastian concludes.

Kurt huffs. “Maybe. I can't deny him to move on, though, if he's ready. And he can't do it to me. Maybe we're both different people in a few months.”

For a second their eyes meet and Sebastian can see hints of tears inside of them. He doesn't take this ending of his relationship as easily as he makes it sound. Still, this is Kurt Hummel, of course he'd start to cry about this and how did he even come up with that when they're actually watching a great movie? Is it just something pussies can do? Get emotional about nothing? “Great, thanks to that girly talk you've missed the greatness that are Grover's comments, Elizabeth.”, he says with a mocking voice and reaches over for the remote to rewind.

“Oh, excuse me, mister.”, Kurt huffs, but can't suppress a gurgle.

 

They even start having lunch together after some time. Not like going out, but taking turns in cooking just like you're supposed to do when you share a flat. Sebastian gets to know while Kurt eats almost anything, he can't stand cauliflower even when his life depends on it, but would kill for something that involves strawberries. Kurt is actually happy when Sebastian tells him he's a vegetarian because apparently he's never tried out any meatless meals before because Finn Hudson is a literal carnivore that doesn't eat anything but meat. Sebastian pulled a smug face at that saying that he always knew there's something to dislike about this guy.

They become almost friendly with each other and Sebastian even starts to not wrap everything he notices about Kurt into insults, but actually learns to appreciate some things. For instance, it isn't annoyingly distracting when Kurt starts singing under his breath when he sews something by hand anymore, but with his soft voice it's a nice background music while studying.

Sometimes Kurt even comes up to him and asks him about his opinion on things he's made.

Sometimes he even puts them on and Sebastian can't deny they look good on him and that _he_ does, in fact, look good once you take your time to actually look at him. And those are usually also the points when Sebastian notices he's been so occupied with studying that he hasn't had sex since he's moved here.

 

  
His days at work are boring mostly. They only consist of him sitting behind the counter and scanning books that are either given back our lent out. Sometimes he has to go through the rows of bookshelves and check if there isn't any couple making out or something and that's probably the most exciting thing about this whole library. He never actually finds any one making out, but he has to admit that sometimes he thinks about how much of an adrenaline kick it would be and he could totally understand if someone would want to do that.

He's asked for a job that gives him the opportunity to study even while working and here he has it but yet he finds himself thinking about how much more effecting studying is at home with Kurt around, simply because it isn't so boring and he doesn't start brooding in the middle of it. Never combine that with studying because it has only one effect: nothing sticks in your brain.

At the library he always has a bad mood. Well, almost.

It's only when he sees a familiar figure come up to the counter that his day has a silver lining. And at the surprised look that one Blaine Anderson offers him, he can't do anything but grin.

“Sebastian?”, Blaine asks, a little too loud.

Sebastian takes a look at him. He hasn't changed much in the time they haven't seen each other, but apparently college seems to have a side-effect of stopping to care about your hair to every student. He doesn't seem to use as much any more and it gives you a clue of the curls that he's trying to bend. “Mr Anderson, I beg your pardon, please be quieter.”

Blaine huffs at that. “Are you actually working at a library, Sebastian?”

“Looks like it.”, Sebastian responds and starts scanning the books Blaine's put down on the table.

“I didn't even know you're in New York. What are you doing here?”, Sebastian smiles when he notices how much more open Blaine is towards him than Kurt.

“Studying Law.”, Sebastian tells him with a shrug. “You going to NYADA? How is it?”

Blaine sighs and shakes his head slightly. “Not NYADA, no. I'm in Manhattan, though. School of Music.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “What is it with you guys all not going to NYADA? First Kurt, now you. The next thing I know is Berry doesn't go there after all.”

“What? Kurt?”, Blaine asks with surprise being written over his face visibly. “What do you know from Kurt?”

That hasn't been exactly what Sebastian had planned to say. He's really surprised that Blaine doesn't attend NYADA, but he hasn't meant to bring up Kurt in the first conversation they have. He isn't sure whether he should tell him he's living with Kurt. Maybe he should lie and say he's just run into him somewhere? But then again, Blaine isn't that stupid to believe Kurt wouldn't have anything better to do than immediately tell Sebastian his dream school hasn't accepted him. So he goes for the first option. “Um, I... live with him?”

Now Blaine looks like his eyes are about to fall out of his head. “You what? I mean-- You're not a thing now, are you? No, Kurt hates you. What is going on?”

“Jesus, Blaine, it makes me sad that this is the most aroused I've ever seen you.”, Sebastian responds with a small smirk. “Kurt and I are most definitely not a thing. There were just dumb coincidences and now we're sharing a flat.”

“And the flat hasn't been burnt down yet?”

Sebastian chuckles. “No, it hasn't. Although it's dangerously close sometimes.”

“Wow.”, Blaine makes. “I've certainly missed a lot, haven't I?”

Sebastian can't think of anything to respond except “Looks like it.” when he sees some kind of sadness creep up to Blaine's face.

Blaine shoots a look down at his pocket watch (who even owns a pocket watch?) and sighs when he hands Sebastian his library card. “I've got a lecture in fifteen minutes, I better get going.”

Sebastian scans the card. “Poor you. I only have one and a half hours left here and then I can finally go home.” He hands him the card. “So, I'll see you again in four weeks the latest.”

“Better hope that it's earlier, I don't wanna spend so long with these.”, Blaine sighs and collects the books to put them into his bag.

“I said the latest, darling.”, Sebastian winks at him. “And don't pretend you'd come back for the books only.”

“Good _bye_ , Sebastian.”, Blaine says and shakes his head with a laughter.  


On his way home, Sebastian is considering whether to tell Kurt that Blaine is in town, probably only a few miles, maybe only a few feet, away from them. He can't know it yet, can he? He'd probably already have contacted Blaine if he did, and from Blaine's reaction to everything, he certainly hasn't. He doesn't know why he even thinks he should not tell him. It's not like he'd fear Kurt moving out to live with Blaine. No, actually that would be perfectly fine. But what if Kurt doesn't even care at all? They haven't brought up Blaine any more since Kurt told him they aren't a couple any more. Maybe the sadness that had accompanied his voice is completely gone now? Maybe Kurt has already lied his eyes on someone from his designer class? And he'd think it's stupid of Sebastian to think that he's still crying after Blaine. He'd probably even get angry at Sebastian for thinking he's so dependent. Something like that.

It's his turn to get something to eat but he doesn't feel like cooking so he goes and grabs something Chinese, which – as he'd known since day 1 – is one of Kurt's favourite. And with that it's actually settled that he tells him.

When he enters the flat, Kurt's not in his own room, but sitting on Sebastian's couch, watching something on TV.

“Do you ever do anything else?”, Sebastian asks and smirks at him.

Kurt looks up at him. “Well, yeah, from time to time I design really nice clothes.”, he answers. “For which you might soon have to model.”

“What?”

“Yeah, well, I need to look if my stuff looks good on someone else too and not only me and I thought I could just bully you into wearing some.”

“You? Bully me? Princess, that's something I'd definitely like to see.”, Sebastian grins. “I brought Chinese. If you want some, get your ass in the kitchen.”

Kurt groans as he crawls over to the couch's edge. Sebastian walks into the kitchen and gets settled already.

They don't talk for a while. They never ask each other about how their day's been because it's not of much interest for the other one usually. Sebastian would rather eat a pile of dogshit than listening to Kurt going on and on about which fabric he should use for some new sweater he's making and he can imagine Kurt would rather jump out of a window than hear about lawsuits. But this time he's experienced something that might concern Kurt and Sebastian doesn't know how to bring it up.

“So, um... I-- I met Blaine today?”, he simply says then.

“What?”, Kurt stops in motion and lets the noodles he has just been guarding to his mouth fall back into the box.

“Yeah, he was at the library. Picking up some books for college. Did you know he doesn't go to NYADA?”, Sebastian says.

He sees Kurt shake his head. “I-- No, I didn't. So, what's he doing instead?”, his voice breaks a bit at the end of his sentence.

“School of Music, apparently.”

“Ah, it fits.”, Kurt fumbles around a bit at the edge of his box. “You know, I haven't talked to him-- since... Does he look alright?”

“Quite so.”, Sebastian replies. “Will you continue eating now? That was damn expensive.”

“That's because you're a lazy ass and only go to that expensive restaurant instead of the stall I told you, simply because you'd have to walk a bit more.”, Kurt tells him in all seriousness. “Really, you're such a couch potato, how did you play lacrosse for years?”

“Hey, you're spending more time on my couch than me. I can be glad I have it for myself at night.”

“Yeah, well, my bed is way more comfortable for sleeping purposes.”

“For some reason I doubt that.”

“Wanna try?”

“Are you offering?”, Sebastian crooks an eyebrow.

Much to his surprise, Kurt only gives him a scrunchy face accompanied by a soft shake of his head before he continues to eat.

Sebastian only chuckles to himself.

 

Blaine starts to come around every week from then on. At first only to bring back the books he's worked with the past week and get some new ones, always having a small chat with Sebastian before he leaves. Then eventually he doesn't even lend out any books, but only talks to Sebastian for a while. Sebastian doesn't really mind, of course. It means he has something to do. Talking with Blaine is nice, looking at Blaine is nice, spending time with Blaine is nice.

At one point Sebastian says, “Somehow I get the feeling you really don't come here for the books.” and Blaine only smiles at him before he tells him about how his student life is going. He learns that Blaine lives in a student dorm (Something that Sebastian could never imagine. After Dalton, he never again wants to live together with more than maybe three people.) and perfectly likes it so.

They don't talk about Kurt again until Sebastian realizes that it's actually _Blaine_ who is flirting with _him._ At that point Sebastian can't help but ask.

“Why did you and Kurt break up?”

He hasn't been sure about Kurt's explanation ever since he's noticed how sad he still gets when Sebastian mentions Blaine. For some reason it doesn't seem to have gone by as casually as Kurt has tried to depict it. He's figured he can't ask Kurt about it because then Kurt would know he's noticed and probably start to cope by ignoring him, as he often likes to do when Sebastian pushes it too far. But he knows that Blaine is much more talk-active with him than Kurt is so he thinks it won't be a problem to ask.

“Didn't he tell you?”, Blaine's eyes flicker against the wooden table he's leaning across for a moment.

Sebastian shakes his head.

“He's figured the distance wouldn't be good for us and maybe we'd change but our relationship could stop us from doing so. He said maybe we'd evolve more and find us looking at other people or something and that it's best to end it.”, Blaine summarizes.

“Your point of view isn't included here, I see.”, Sebastian notices.

“Ah, always the lawyer.”, Blaine grins at him. “Well, at first I didn't feel like it but now I'm kind of accepting it. Living the freedom and all that.”

“Well, but now you're in New York and he's also in New York.”

Blaine smiles at him. “Bastian, you almost sound like you want us back together.” Then he huffs. “He hasn't even contacted me since we broke up.”

“You haven't done it either, haven't you?”

“Why are we even talking about Kurt?”, Blaine asks. He doesn't even raise his voice but he does sound a bit annoyed. “I get it, you're somehow besties now—”

“We certainly are not.”, Sebastian remarks. “80% of our conversations are insults and the rest are instructions so we don't annoy each other.”

"That I can definitely imagine.", Blaine chuckles.

And then he needs to leave again. At least that's what he says. Sebastian is not sure if Blaine really has a class right now or simply wants to stop talking about Kurt but is too polite to say so. They tell each other goodbye and Sebastian is left alone with his thoughts. Which haven't been very innocent lately.

 

"Kurt-- Let me fuck you.", the words are out before his brain could even give them permission. 

Kurt stands in the hallway in front of the bathroom's door where he's just come out of. He's wearing boxers only, has probably planned to just crawl into bed now. He's crossed his arms in front of his chest when Sebastian has called his name, a mechanism that's still there although they get along way better now. There's almost a laugh in his voice when he asks,  "What?!" 

Sebastian walks around the counter, for a short moment he'd considered walking up to Kurt but something stopped him. "Oh, come on. We both know that neither of us has gotten laid in some time. Plus," He lets his eyes scan over Kurt. He doesn't know if Kurt has always had these defined abs but it's probably the first time he sees them. They're still gleam either from rests of water or maybe he's used some products. His cheeks are almost as pink as his lips right now and Sebastian thinks it may be caused by the offer and not the hot water. With a raspy voice he continues, "You're really hot right now." 

Kurt steps closer with a tiny smile on his lips. "And here I thought I am a girl?" 

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair. Of course those comments would come back at him eventually. "Babe, that was about your clothes. They're really feminine, and you _know_ that. But they look good on you. It's just a shame they hide this.", he says and steps closer so that there are only inches between them. He sees Kurt's smile grow wider and can't help but do the same when he notices Kurt's eyes trace along his body. Looks like someone is winning. "Also, I really need to know if you can top the noises you make when you cut yourself in the finger while sewing and what could be a better idea than this?" 

Now it's Kurt who steps closer, their bodies are almost pressed to each other. He can feel Kurt's breath against his chin, a bit faster than usually, and leans down. When their lips meet, all casualty is gone.  


Last night, Sebastian has learnt quite a couple of things about Kurt. For instance, he's barely ever bottomed before (which, when you consider what a fine ass Blaine has, is no surprise).  He can totally top the tones and swears from sewing. He really is hot. He bruises easily, so tomorrow his whole body will be covered probably. 

The only thing that might surprise Kurt about him, however, may be that Sebastian is a cuddler. Kurt has been surprised when Sebastian has curled an arm around his chest once they were finished, but eventually he'd just huffed. Their breathing had been aroused still, but soon they fell into a synchronised rhythm.

 Sebastian only wakes up when Kurt shifts under his grip. He opens his arms to let him sit up and through narrowed eyes he can see how Kurt sits up and looks down on him. 

"Morning.", Sebastian breathes and rolls on his back, a hand rubbing over his face. 

Kurt doesn't look at him when he talks, "So last night was..." 

"Just say it, Princess. It was pretty damn hot.", Sebastian says.  

"That I can't deny... ", Kurt says slowly but still doesn't look at him. 

"Okay, listen, Kurt. There's no need to be awkward about this. We've had sex and that's about it, probably. I know usually for you sex is this important relationship thing, but you don't have to suddenly fall in love with me because I won't return the favour. That's not meant in some evil way, that's just how I am and I can't change it. I don't think we should be any different to each now.", Sebastian tells him. "Although... If you ever wanna repeat this, I probably won't be the one to say no."

"Bas, in which world would I ever fall in love with you?", Kurt replies with a grin. "It's just... Weird to think that the only guy I ever slept with apart from Blaine is the one whom I hate because he wanted to get into Blaine's pants." 

Sebastian laughs at that. "So you hate me? Sounded different to me last night." 

"Oh, shut up."

 

Things with Blaine are more relaxed but at the same time much more stressful. Relaxed because they get along almost perfectly. And because Sebastian knows for sure that they are gonna have sex. Blaine hints at it more than enough. More stressful because Sebastian doesn't know _when_ . And for some reason, he doesn't even wanna rush things. He's waited long enough already, and he doesn't mind waiting a bit longer. The reason for that is pretty simple: Blaine is actually a good friend. Sebastian wants to do things right for him. That doesn't mean he wants to date him or anything, his freedom is something he appreciates too much and he's pretty sure he does not _love_ him, but he doesn't break off contact either. 

So he doesn't make any proposals, he simply spends hours talking to Blaine whenever he comes around.

Blaine stops by a few times more until he asks Sebastian if he doesn't wanna hang out somewhere else for once. He's trying to play it cool, but actually he's inviting him into a club and Sebastian can see how nervous he is about this. It's actually cute.

Sebastian agrees, of course, he generally could use some going out again and also, he will go out with Blaine and this time there's no annoying boyfriend around and he will most likely be able to score. He doesn't even feel guilty when he thinks about how Kurt still reacts hurt at the topic of Blaine. Kurt has totally had the opportunity to contact Blaine and he didn't. Then he can't deny Sebastian to take his part, can he? Not that he actually needs his approval. 

He doesn't even have to worry about Kurt being there since they're on christmas break and he's decided to go back to Ohio, visiting his family. Actually, he'd have loved to visit his own as well, but he's gotten a lot of assignments and he isn't sure if after their agreement, his dad would even pay him the trip to France they make every year. So he stays in New York, works on his papers and mentally prepares for his _date_ with Blaine.

 

 

They meet up in front of the library. Blaine hasn't told him where exactly they'd go, but he'd told Sebastian that it's the best point for meeting up because they both know it and apparently it isn't that far from their destination. 

Sebastian is a bit startled when Blaine hugs him while saying hello. After all, it is the first real physical interaction after _months_ (not counting the occasional arm squeezing either of them does at times). 

"Well, hello there.", Sebastian smiles when Blaine steps back. He lets his eyes scan over him. He hasn't dressed much differently than back in Ohio or the last couple of times they've seen each other. Seems like the New York spirit hasn't done too much to him except for his hair, that seems to be almost free of any products today. 

They do a little small talk while walking up to the bar that's only about two blocks away, occasionally bumping into each other when Blaine excitedly gestures while talking about how great this guitar class is that he has. Sebastian supports him with grabbing his arm when that happens, saying, "Easy there, killer." and Blaine smiles at the nickname. 

The bar is smaller and less crowded than Scandals back in Ohio, for a moment Sebastian wonders how the hell Blaine has found this local. It doesn't look too uninviting but not like a noble ambiance either. Somehow it doesn't fit to Blaine, but at the same time it has a rustic touch that does fit again. Of course, they are in New York and the options for spending your night at a club are varying immensely and he feels like for having fun it'll be enough. 

He doesn't know anyone here but he guesses his fake ID will work even here. What he doesn't expect is that _Blaine_ knows the bartender. He even greets him by name and doesn't even get checked when he orders two beers.

"You come here often?", Sebastian asks when Blaine hands him his bottle. He's found himself looking at everything in the bar at least once but Blaine doesn't seem to be taking in anything new. 

"Not as much as I'd like to.", Blaine replies with a smile. "It's cute, isn't it? The owner's daughter is in one of my classes and we get along quite well." 

"You're in New York for what? Two months? And already have made connections?", Sebastian pouts. 

"That's probably because my uni is way nicer and more chill and, believe it or not, I actually have leisure time.",  Blaine answers and pats him arm carefully. 

Sebastian bites back the comment about how he'll be able to do something in his future at least with what he's studying, and smiles at him. He knows Blaine doesn't want to offend him but rather just make conversation. 

"So, what have you been up to this week?", Blaine asks him. 

Sebastian sighs. His week has been busy, although he hasn't had any lectures, but he had to write two essays and learn some clauses and laws so he could recall them by heart once the holidays are over. He does tell Blaine about it but what he doesn't add is how boring it's been especially because he couldn't let out his anger by making sarcastic comments at Kurt.

They talk a bit more, about trivial things. Blaine mentions his last year at McKinley, tells him he's become good friends with some Sam (Sebastian does remember him once Blaine mentions enormous lips), about all the clubs he's joined and that he even became Senior Class President. Sebastian smiles at that. Of course Blaine would get to all these awesome things. He's charming and knows exactly how to behave to get what he wants. Also, he has a proper view on every topic ever, probably, so it can't be too wrong to have him lead things.

They talk some more, emptying a couple of bottles before they decide to go dancing. They have agreed on that without words, just looking down at their bottles and then into each others eyes before they got up.

Sebastian has danced with Blaine before, but this is different. For starters, his eyes don't have to perk up to the counter, looking at an angry boyfriend who's watching them. His full concentration is on Blaine. Also, Blaine doesn't seem to be dancing just for the fun of it. He's closer to Sebastian and less hopping around than years ago. All of his moves seem to have an ulterior motive and as far as Sebastian can tell, it's to arouse him.

While Blaine's moves are a bit clumsy, Sebastian knows how to react to them. After all, he's done this a lot of times before. He's sure Blaine has never danced this way with anyone before, except with Kurt maybe.

Sebastian places his hands on Blaine's hips, bringing their bodies even closer together and finally, _finally_ Blaine leans onto his tiptoes and presses his lips against Sebastian's. It's only soft but Sebastian can't keep himself from moaning. After all, he's waited for this _so long_ . He parts Blaine's lips with his tongue and inhales his breath. God, _finally_ .  
He doesn't want to stop kissing Blaine, but this is important. “I have the flat to myself.”, he tells him and earns a smile.

 

 

The night seems to last forever. They take things slowly, not only because Blaine's barely ever topped before, but because Sebastian wants to cherish every moment. He's waited for this for so long, he can't let it go by within what seems like mere minutes.

He learns that Blaine is not a screamer – not even when he comes. He makes muffled noises rather and Sebastian finds them so _hot_ .

There are lots of kisses shared between them, almost taking the intense need out of them and replacing it with something like trust and _care_ .

When Sebastian wants to wrap his arms around Blaine later, the latter doesn't stop him but turns around to face him, his face pressed into the crook of his neck. And Sebastian presses another kiss into his hair.  


 

Sebastian doesn't exactly feel guilty about having slept with Blaine. Because that's exactly what Kurt has thought would happen when he broke up with Blaine, isn't it? That Blaine would move on and be interested in other people. And that happened to be Sebastian for a night, so what? But still, he doesn't think he should tell Kurt right away once he's back. He's too scared to ruin that _friendship_ they have with this shit, and if Kurt moved out, it would just be a pain in the ass to find a new flatmate.

So he doesn't mention it and they keep things like they'd been before and it's nice.

Blaine doesn't act differently around him, as well. He doesn't expect them to be together now or anything and Sebastian is really thankful for that because while he likes Blaine a lot, he doesn't do it romantically. It would've been way to weird to tell him that, though, would've probably ruined their friendship, so he's glad he doesn't have to.

His life stays in that comfortable bubble it's been in before even after christmas break, although Sebastian has heard rumours about how many things can go wrong during it (for whatever reason, at his college christmas break seems to be quite a fatal thing not only to people's degree but also to friendships and relationships). He continues keeping up with his college work, remains being one of the best of his class, spends time with both Kurt and Blaine, although never together. Of course, he gets along with people from college too, but not as well as with them.

And that's why it's tricky to think of his birthday.

He'd like to spend it with the two of them, maybe go out, but he is still aware what a touchy topic they are for one another. Whenever he mentions Blaine to Kurt, he gets this sad look on his face although he tries his best to hide it. At some points Sebastian has actually thought of asking him if he wants to talk, but then he hasn't gone through with it, because he’s Sebastian and that's Kurt and they don't talk about serious things. Blaine always gets rather angry when he mentions Kurt, repellent and changing the topic almost immediately. How would he be supposed to hang out with them at the same time?

It's only when Kurt asks him if he's going out on his birthday that he brings it up. They're in the kitchen, eating the meal that Sebastian has actually cooked with his bare hands for once because he's has the time since a class had been cancelled.

“Yeah, actually I'd thought we could go to a club or something.”, he says carefully.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “You and me?”

Sebastian hesitates. “Um, I-- I'd thought maybe Blaine, too. But if you don't want, that's okay, I might just stay at home anyways.”

Kurt eyes him for a few seconds, seeming to actually think about it. “You know what? It sounds like fun, so count me in.”

“Really?”, Sebastian asks. He's surprised Kurt would even consider going out with him, let alone when his ex-boyfriend is tagging along.

“Yeah.”, Kurt shrugs.

When Sebastian asks Blaine about it the next day, it's almost the same response. After a short consideration, he agrees as well and even recommends a club he's been to a couple of times, apparently.

But since then, Sebastian anxiously counts down the days to his birthday because he's pretty sure there's something bigger to come.

 

 

“Babe, I know exactly what you're trying to do.”, Sebastian's mouth is only centimetres away from Kurt's ear when he utters those words. He lets his lips trace down to Kurt's neck, planting sloppy kisses on their way.

Kurt lets out a soft moan at the touch. His voice is a bit deeper than usually when he replies. “Which would be?”

Sebastian chuckles against the soft flesh of is neck. Their bodies are pressed together firmly, kept at the closure by Kurt's hands on is hips and is own in Kurt's back pockets. They move to the rhythm of the music that's blasting in the background, never separating from each other. There are kisses here and there, some sloppier, some placed with accuracy and some really soft.

“Do you think I don't notice you looking over to the bar the whole time?”, Sebastian mutters. He can't hide a smile when he thinks how similar and yet different this scene is from the one years ago in Ohio. Only his dancing partner is the other guy tonight. “Do you think he's jealous of you or of me?”

“I still don't know what you're talking about.”, Kurt answers and puts his arms around his neck now.

“Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're not trying to make him jealous.”, they've turned around now and Sebastian's able to look over at Blaine for a short moment. He's looking down at the glass in his hands right now but Sebastian can tell he's been looking at them earlier. “He certainly is staring but I don't know if it's because of me or you.”

“If it were my plan, why would you play along, I wonder?”, Kurt whispers.

“You know I can't resist having a hot guy in my arms.”, Sebastian replies and kisses him shortly. He really doesn't feel bad that Kurt's using him if that means he can dance with him and make out with him. And the way he does it means that Kurt wouldn't do it with any other guy but that he's using Sebastian because he _likes_ to. So he feels rather flattered than used. “So you want Blaine back. Figured as much already.”, he shrugs.

For a moment, Kurt's eyes shoot open a bit more but then he just huffs. “If he doesn't step in soon, I'm just gonna leave with you.”

Sebastian crooks an eyebrow. “You're leaving with me anyway, I thought?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans in for another kiss. “You know exactly what I meant.” He removes his hand from Sebastian's neck and presses it against his cheek.

“Angry distraction sex?”, Sebastian breathes. “Sounds hot. And very likely. I don't think he will step in. He's got manners.”

Kurt sighs. “You're probably right.”

“You know what you should do? Just go over and ask him to dance.”, Sebastian says. “I need to go to the bathroom anyways.”

“Sure, because he'll totally be up to dancing with me simply because you are gone.”, Kurt huffs. “He's barely talked to me, Bas.”

“I'm sure you'll find your way, Princess.”, Sebastian responds and presses his lips against the other pair again before taking his hands out of Kurt's pockets. “And I seriously need to take a piss.”

“Gross.”, Kurt makes when Sebastian steps back.

“Who says I haven't peed when my dick's been inside of you?”, Sebastian grins back. He watches Kurt shake his head at him while he walks up to the bathroom backwards.

He feels weirdly satisfied when he realizes he's been right all along. He's suspected that Kurt isn't over Blaine yet, the way he's been acting whenever Blaine has been mentioned had been a clue enough already. Still, he didn't believe his thoughts because how much does he know about people's feelings, really? He's never been in love, he doesn't even know how you define love and certainly not how you feel or act when you love someone. But he's sure the looks Kurt shoots Blaine and the angriness that finds its way into Blaine's words whenever they mention Kurt are about to break _his_ heart. He's sure his past behaviour and general opinion on romance and everything disqualify him as a wingman, but if he can help Kurt with making Blaine jealous, he'll do that.

When he comes back, however, he only finds Kurt sitting at the bar, only one spot from where Blaine's been sitting earlier. He'd thought maybe the two of them would be talking at least, maybe even dancing if Kurt's been clever, but instead Kurt is holding another glass of whatever long drink he's gotten and angrily stares at the dance floor.

“You okay, babe?”, Sebastian asks and takes the glass out of Kurt's hand, taking a sip himself. It's a strong one, that he can taste although he can't tell what exactly is in it. “Look like you're about to go into full hulk mode.”

“He's said two words to me.”, Kurt says through gritted teeth. “'Excuse me'. That's all he's said. Two! Fucking! Words!”

Sebastian doesn't ask any further. He doesn't need to know what Kurt's said to Blaine, he doesn't need to know what Kurt's actual plan has been. What he knows is that Blaine doesn't seem to be any less angry at Kurt yet, that Kurt is fucking angry at Blaine now, that Kurt might do something soon that he'll regret eventually. In short, he knows that they should go home.

“He dancing?”, he asks carefully and when Kurt only gestures into the general direction of the speakers, he tells him that they are going to leave. And Kurt doesn't even argue.

Sebastian steps over and finds Blaine easily. He doesn't start an argument with him when he sees that he's dancing with another man, he doesn't tell him about the reason they're leaving except a faked smirk that may be there just to make Blaine jealous. Blaine wishes him a good night and then Sebastian drags Kurt outside into the fresh air.  


 

Sebastian's not sure how they've ended up in this position but it is comfortable and as a matter of fact, he really enjoys Kurt going through his hair. His head is placed in Kurt's lap, both pairs of eyes directed to the TV screen. It's almost a domestic atmosphere with them lying on his couch, shooting sarcastic comments to both the people on TV and one another. It's enjoyable and something he really needs after yet another stressful college week.

Naturally, it is doomed to be disturbed.

The bell rings just when Sebastian wants to say how predictable it is that the guy runs after the girl in the end (despite them showing merely signs of friendship throughout the whole movie, in his opinion, but for some reason it has been interpreted as romance) and Kurt would've told him that it's called romance and he should look it up some time. Instead, Kurt kicks up his knees, making Sebastian sit up. Sebastian shoots him an angry look and earns a glance at Kurt’s tongue in reply. Playfully he rolls his eyes at the other boy when he gets up and shuffles over to the door. When he looks back he can see how Kurt replaces his head with the bowl of popcorn. He presses the button for the door downstairs and looks through the spy.

“Shit.”, he mumbles and looks at Kurt again. “Blaine.”, he mouths at the raised eyebrow.

“So what? Let him in!”, Kurt hisses despite the very alarmed expression on his face.

“You sure?”, Sebastian mouths.

Kurt only rolls his eyes and nods.

Sebastian sighs and opens the door at last. “Blaine! What a surprise!”, he greets with a smile.

“Hello, Sebastian.”, Blaine says and enters when Sebastian steps back. He shoots a look into Sebastian's room where Kurt is still hugging the bowl of popcorn. His eyes are fixed on the TV as if he hasn't even noticed their guest. “Hi, Kurt. Am I interrupting something?”

“Hey, Blaine.”, Kurt says calmly. “Uh, no, just watching TV.”

“Oh, cool. What's on?”, Blaine asks before adding, “You wouldn't mind if I join you guys, would you?”

“Some movie with Kurt's grandma, Betty White. It's almost over, though. Unless in an unexpected twist of events someone dies.”, Sebastian answers. “Now that would be a story.”

“That most likely wouldn't be romantic, Bas!”

“Great. Now someone has heard I watched a RomCom with you. What's he going to think?”, with a grimace he points at Blaine. “Now I need to kill our Blainers.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at him but grins nonetheless.

“Come on in, Blaine. I'm gonna choose something exciting next.”, Sebastian tells him and walks back into his room. He sinks down on the couch next to Kurt, leaving enough space for Blaine on his others side. He doesn't want to risk them sitting next to each other after their last encounter.

“Sorry for coming by without a warning, by the way.”, Blaine says while stepping after him. “I've had a study group around here and afterwards I remembered Sebastian lives here and now here I am.”

Sebastian can basically feel the look of anger mixed with disbelief and hurt that Kurt must be giving him right now and reaches for the remote. He goes through the movie library and settles for The Amazing Spider-Man. He's sure even if the others didn't like Spider-man, they would still be able to appreciate Andrew Garfield.

Sebastian has though Blaine would wonder how they even ended up watching TV, but if he does, he doesn't utter his thoughts. Kurt remains silent too until Uncle Ben gets killed.

“Don't tell me this is the first time you watched that.”, Sebastian huffs when Kurt made some suppressed noises.

His response is a snort. “ _Please_. Not only have I lived with both Finn Hudson and Sam Evans for some time, but I've been dating _him_.”, Kurt says with a nod at Blaine. “Can't really escape the superheroes.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at Blaine whose eyes are fixed on the screen. He acts like he hasn't noticed their exchange, but somehow Sebastian doubts that.

Although he can't ban the uncomfortable feeling he's having while sitting between them, Sebastian only gets up when his phone buzzes. He's always had that bad habit of tossing it just _anywhere_ when he's at home, but since he's moved into this apartment, he's learnt to place it in the same spot every time at least. He walks over to the bookshelf next to his TV after pausing the movie and sees he's gotten a new message. He frowns at Kurt when he sees it. 

 **From Princess:** You need to leave. I want to talk to him. 

Kurt looks at him, no trace of him knowing about the message on his face, with the same curiosity that Blaine has. 

"Uh, a friend asked me for a favour.", Sebastian tells them. Technically, he isn't even lying. "I gotta meet up with him real quick. Won't take too long."

Both of them nod. 

"I'm gonna grab dinner on my way?", he directs at Kurt. 

"Yeah, thanks.", he replies and the look he gives him isn't just acknowledging that he won't have to cook later. 

"Blaine, you want something, too?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Sebastian shrugs and pockets his phone. "I won't take long, I promise. See you later.", he tells them before leaving the flat. 

So they will finally talk. That's fucking great, Sebastian thinks. He can't stand how weird they are around each other, what they do to each other without even realising. How should they know when they never even fucking pay attention to each other? So he's glad he's out there, giving not only them the space they need right now, but also freeing himself from the tension inside. He really hopes their talk will do something good. 

He decides to actually buy some food, it would look weird if he came back without and he needs to spend some time outside so they actually _can_ talk. The way to the Italian restaurant down the block, waiting for two pizzas to be ready and the way back should be enough, shouldn't it? He doesn't know how long make-up talks last. 

He's almost impatient while ordering the pizzas, a vegetarian one with extra cheese for himself and one with both meat and vegetables he's found on the menu for Kurt, checking his phone pretty often. He doesn't exactly expect to get a text from either of them or something, but it's kind of annoying to just stand there and _wait_ , doesn't it? So he checks his Facebook - he hasn't done that the entire day, has been occupied otherwise the whole time - sees what former classmates from Dalton are up to, one girl from one of his classes is complaining about how impossible it is to memorise _everything_ (Sebastian writes a comment and  scolds her, saying that she should've gotten her head out of her ass early enough and study everything _on time_ ) and one of his cousins has posted a picture of him having a road trip through Northern France, apparently. 

He isn't sure what he's expecting once he's paid and left the restaurant, but it certainly isn't Blaine almost bumping into him with rapid and heavy steps. And when that happens, he's confused that Blaine doesn't even tell him goodbye or _anything_ at all. For a second he stops walking  and looks after him. And then he concludes that there's one thing he should do: go and grab something very unhealthy for Kurt to eat so his mood lightens up at least a bit.

 

 

"So... You're a bit harsh to Kurt aren't you?" 

He's been dreading to bring it up, feels uncomfortable even while talking to Blaine. He sees his small eyes get even more narrowed, his smile vanishing. He certainly doesn't like talking about their relationship, not after him trying to destroy it in the past and not when he doesn't know the first thing about love, but he's like the only one caught between them. Sure, Kurt is still close with Berry and from what Blaine's told him he's hung out with her a couple of times as well, but for some reason he seems to have way more insight. And he can't stand how they make each other feel. It doesn't even feel like him to think this way, but for some reason he does. It sucks. 

Blaine doesn't even ask what he means. "You mean as harsh as being left behind?", his voice sounds a bit aggressive, something that has barely occurred to Sebastian lately, but he knows it's merely a sign of hurt. 

"He probably didn't know you took it that bad-- I mean, of course he-- he knows it wasn't easy--", Sebastian groans. Why is he doing this? He should just keep out of the whole story. It's none of his business. But then again, they're his friends and it kind of bugs when your friends don't get along. Especially when they used to be even better than that. "You kinda leave him hanging nowadays." 

"Don't tell me you're siding with him? "

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "If going for the most logical thing in your situation, which would probably be a proper fucking talk, counts as siding with Princess Elizabeth Hummel, then maybe yes, I am. Fucking sue me."

He's not actually siding with either of them. They're both miserably as they are right now although they both pretend they aren't. Sure, fucking _Kurt_ opened up to him a bit, admitted that he wants Blaine back, but he still tunes down how bad it actually is for him. And Blaine pretends he's alright but then again Sebastian can see how desperately he wants to _seem_ like that with all his flirting and everything. Blaine isn't doing him just for fun (like he did) but to put an illusion on everyone, including himself, probably. 

"Bastian, why are you even this invested?",  Blaine snaps. "It's not like you actually care about _any_ relationship! Especially not mine and Kurt's since you didn't have anything better in mind than sleep with both of us--" 

"Now you're acting like I forced you to this, are you fucking kidding me?", Sebastian gasps. 

Blaine frowns, probably realising what he's just said. "No, I'm-- Sorry, of course _not_." He sighs, "I just don't get why--" 

"You're both my friends and it sucks how every time you see each other it ends in fights. Or you ignore each other." Sebastian huffs. "It's a real atmosphere killer. Look, I'm not saying you should totally gonna get back together - unless you both want to - but... Maybe try to talk? I'm sure Kurt doesn't even know how bad you're taking the breakup - and don't even try to pretend this isn't true!" 

"If you told me a year ago that I'd have this talk with you, I'd have laughed so hard."

"If you told me I'd get along with Kurt, I'd have checked you into a mental hospital, most likely."

Blaine grins at him before he sighs. "We'll see about this... Whole thing."  


Sebastian isn't really concerned when Blaine doesn't show up at the library the next day. Of course, that Blaine may be too occupied with things for college is probably just an excuse Sebastian's own mind has made up so he doesn't have to feel guilty.

Because the truth is, deep down, he does think Blaine isn't here because of _him_. That's what you get for sticking your nose into things that are none of your concern, Smythe. Blaine is angry at him because he's brought up Kurt. And not only that, he's been siding with Kurt. Kurt Hummel of all people. Were the roles switched, he'd probably feel betrayed, too.

But the thing is, Sebastian is just so _annoyed_. He's annoyed that Blaine acts like nothing's wrong when obviously it is. He's annoyed that he never can be certain if it's okay to mention Kurt when talking to Blaine and vice versa or not at all. He's annoyed that he can't spend time with both of them without being awkward and careful. So he's had to bring it up. For his own sake.

So, for the first time in months, Sebastian spends his time at the library with studying again instead of talking. Him being bothered about Blaine doesn't stay out of his mind, however. He's barely able to concentrate on the texts he's reading and probably will have to scan through them again in the evening.

Time goes by way too slowly even when he wanders through the big room, making sure to check every row of shelves for people who don't behave appropriately, books that haven't been put back or for trash that's been left there. But the weather is great, there are only three people beside him who spend their time indoors. He goes back to his desk and hopes he can kill the time he's got left with some Angry Birds.

What he has not expected after his crappy day is that Blaine's waiting for him at home. He's thought he'd be alone since Kurt is usually at Rachel's on Tuesdays to help her with whatever issue she has this week. But no, Kurt is there too, actually.

In fact, they're both in his room. On his couch.

Only inches between them.

Either this is very good or very bad.

“Am I late to my own intervention?”, he asks as he enters the room, placing his bag on the floor.

Blaine looks up to him, a serious look on his face. Kurt, however, gives him a grin. Ah, so it's good.

“We've been talking.”, Blaine says. “A lot. And...” He stops, visibly uncomfortable about what he wants – or rather, _has_ – to say next.

“You two.”, Sebastian says slowly. “Are you... back together?”

Both of them nod, Kurt still smiling widely and Blaine's seriousness has faded a bit now, too.

They're both happy.

So is Sebastian. Really. He's been seeing them dance around each other for long enough, has seen how miserable they've been and it's started to rub off on him as well. Sure, that means the times of sleeping with either of them are over now, but that only bothers him a tiny little bit. They've actually become his closest friends at this point and if this is a sacrifice for them to be happy,he's willing to make it. Not that he'd tell them about that, though.

“Yikes, don't tell me you've been fucking in my bed.”, he tells them with a grin.

“Since when would you be disgusted by that?”, Kurt replies. “Talking of your disgusting self, I need to go to the bathroom.”

Sebastian watches him get up and shoot a long look at Blaine, probably with heart eyes and a goofy smile on his face, happy to be back with him or something cheesy like that. Then he steps over to Sebastian, stops and smiles at him. Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

And then Kurt kisses him. Only shortly, merely a peck, but their lips meet and Sebastian can't even move into it because he's just so surprised.

“Thank you, Bas.”, Kurt says quietly and pats his cheek a couple of times before he finally leaves.

Sebastian looks after him for a second. He's confused. Why does Kurt kiss him when he's finally back with Blaine? Not that Sebastian minds platonic kisses, he's had enough friendships that featured them, but he's thought to Kurt kissing would be sacred or something.

His eyes trace over to Blaine who looks at him in a calm way.

“Um, I didn't-- I-- what was _that_?”, Sebastian asks and gives him an apologetic glance (although, _he_ hasn't done anything wrong).

Blaine chuckles. “It's alright. Bastian, why don't you take a seat?”

Sebastian nods. He'd do anything if that means he gets an explanation. He sits down on his chair. “So, you finally got it together.”

“Yeah.”, Blaine nods. “Thanks to you. I would've stayed distanced for at least three more years if you hadn't talked sense into me.”

“And here I thought Kurt was the drama queen.”, Sebastian says.

“I'm way worse, believe me.”, Blaine tells him.

“And you're properly back at couple status?”, Sebastian wants to know and when Blaine nods, he adds, “So, what does that mean? For me, I mean. Do I have to look for another flatmate? Because it worked really well and I swear, Anderson, if I get some kind of torture because of you--”

“That I actually wanted to talk about.”, Blaine says, “Well, technically, _we_. The thing is-- we don't want to move together. Yet.”

Sebastian nods. That's good to hear. He won't have to go through the pain of looking for a flatmate again and he won't have to live with a stranger. It keeps being like it's been before except that Blaine will be over more often, probably and that's not even a bad thing.

“Okay, cool. Just do me a favour. If you have sex in Kurt's room either keep it quiet or let me watch.”, Sebastian shrugs.

“God, I thought I could skip this chapter.”, Kurt says from the door.

“Hey, I mean it's only fair you're here for that, too.”, Blaine grins at him.

Kurt snorts and sits down on the couch again.

“What are you even talking about?”, Sebastian asks.

Kurt looks at him. “Sex.”

Sebastian laughs. “What? You need some tips or what?”

He sees how they both blush. Bull's eye?

“No, not-- God, you're the worst, Bastian.”, Blaine says. “It's just-- we're back together and that's so _wonderful_ and-- that doesn't-- doesn't mean we're off limits--”, he looks at Kurt and the tone of his voice indicates he's not sure if he's chosen the right words.

And honestly, Sebastian isn't either.

“God, I'm just gonna say it-- if you propose sex to either us, we might not say no.”, Kurt says quickly.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. He's still confused. “So, do you have an open relationship or what?”

“Um, kind of. Selectively open.”, Blaine states.

“I start to believe you only act like you don't understand. You're usually not that slow.”, Kurt adds.

“What we're trying to ask is if you would-- um, _like_ a polygamous relationship. Like, kind of.”, Blaine tells him.

And Sebastian's mouth falls open.

“Actually, I think it's more of the queerplatonic area.”, Kurt corrects.

“I'm still confused.”, Sebastian finally says. He has no idea what _queerplatonic_ is supposed to be. He knows what polygamous means but his mind can't wrap around the word 'relationship'.

“Okay, listen.”, Kurt says. “We've both slept with you, we all liked it, you are hot, we like you, you like us and you got us back together. You may not love either of us romantically but you do care and it's the same vice versa. This wouldn't mean a romantic relationship but the thing is, both of us would be open to have sex with you again although we do love one another and it's so crazy-- what we want you to know is exactly that. You aren't forced to anything, you can still do anything you want without feeling guilty and everything. We just-- like Blaine said, we're not off limits.”

Sebastian can't say anything for several moments. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Blaine and Kurt would be up for something like _that_. And yet here they are, asking if he'd like to – well, _share_ parts of their relationship. He actually can't believe it.

“Are you serious?”, he asks, not being able to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Well, yeah--”, Blaine answers, scratching his neck. He's nervous about the topic, but not uncomfortable. Kurt is also kneading his hands. They're both actually convinced of their idea, fully behind it. “I mean, we'd understand if you--”

Sebastian grins at him. “Jeez, I thought you'd know me better than that. Since when would I say no to sex?”

Kurt laughs at that, visibly relieved. “True.”

Sebastian leans back, still a grin on his face when he sees how they both stop being nervous. “Nice.”, he simply says, before adding, “Well, suck it, Anderson, Kurt and I _live_ with each other. You know what that means?”

Kurt groans and rolls his eyes at him while Blaine shoots an alarmed look at Kurt. “Should we make schedules?”

“I hope that whole thing includes threesomes as well.”, Sebastian continues.

“God, Smythe, you're horrible.”, Kurt says with a tiny smile and even Blaine can't hide that he's appealed by the idea.  


 


End file.
